stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Libertan League 2009
Sponsors Goodwin Publishings meldt zich graag aan! :) Echocho sep 27, 2009 09:40 (UTC) :Geweldig! Ken je de club VV Magnus Réal Sportas al? Heb ik vandaag opgericht. En gisteren is FC Molenbeek opgericht. We zitten inmiddels al op 5 clubs! Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 09:43 (UTC) Goodwin --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 09:48 (UTC) :Merci! Leuk dat er nieuwe clubs zijn opgericht, maar die andere, oudere, zijn toch wel nog actief? Echocho sep 27, 2009 09:51 (UTC) Daar zijn we momenteel mee bezig. Trouwens: Dr. Magnus van de Pittoreske Pizzeria Funghi en wijn-exporteur Alberto Magnus melden zich aan als sponsors! Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 09:53 (UTC) :Jullie kunnen ook altijd oude overnemen, trouwens FC Wikistad is ook nieuw sep 27, 2009 10:09 (UTC) Ik heb nu al VV Magnus Réal Sportas opgericht. Ik vind mijn eigen club sowieso leuker dan een oude die een ander heeft bedacht, da's logisch lijkt me! En ik wil ook niet het idee hebben dat al die moeite voor niks was! :) Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 10:11 (UTC) :Mag ik een voorstel doen: wat dacht je anders van een fusie van jouw nieuwe club met een oude? Echocho sep 27, 2009 10:17 (UTC) :: Idd --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:38 (UTC) 4 is ook een goed aantal, zolang het maar even is. 4 of 6. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:40 (UTC) Sponsor spec. voetbalploeg Mag je als sponsor van de league ook nog één ploeg sponsoren, of is er dan sprake van belangenvermenging of hoe noemen ze dat? lol Ik zou het wel leuk vinden om met Goodwin Publishings één ploeg te sponsoren, lijkt me dan spannender om de competitie te volgen. Als dat niet mag, denk ik een speler (of twee) te creëren, dan kan ik het ook zo voor mezelf wat leuker maken. Echocho sep 27, 2009 10:51 (UTC) :Hoeveel spelers hebben al een artikel? Ik zie dat iemand vandaag: Ali Poelstra en Anne van der Bruggen aanmaakte. Leuk dat het nu allemaal zo professioneel wordt. Wie wil me een beetje op weg helpen met FC Molenbeek? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 10:52 (UTC) ::Euhm Echocho, weet niet hoe het officieel moet zijn, maar van mij mag je :P. Dani, je kunt het zelf ook proberen (door af te kijken bij andere clubs). Btw heeft Molenbeek nog een logo nodig. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 10:53 (UTC) :Wie wil voor mijn een logo ontwerpen voor FC Molenbeek? Ik dacht aan iets met een halve maan ofzo omdat Molenbeek het dorp van de moslims is immers. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 10:56 (UTC) ::Kun je doen... ik houd sport en religie het liefst gescheiden, doet me denken aan verzuiling. Maar aan de andere kant bestaat er ook zoiets als RKC Waalwijk (Rooms-Katholieke...) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 27, 2009 11:00 (UTC) Nah, je hebt me overtuigt! Ik zal geen religie erin laten sluipen. Maar er moet wel iets "typisch" Molenbeeks in komen. Zoals: een broodje falavel of een kebab-tent? :) Trouwens: ik wil een goede keeper hebebn en ik wilde van der Bruggen kopen van VV Magnus Réal Sportas. Dani Yusef Ali-Baba sep 27, 2009 11:05 (UTC) Wedstrijden Het is 18.00; de wedstrijden zijn begonnen! :) Dr. Magnus sep 27, 2009 16:00 (UTC) Doelpunt Contra Klein foutje: de conclusie leest dat het Berghop was maar daarboven staat in het klein (Heijsden). Echocho sep 28, 2009 14:59 (UTC) :Ik weet, iemand had dat toegevoegd, maar ik zal het al weghalen. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 15:00 (UTC) Ik had het toegevoegd. Het is logischer dat een sterspeler zo'n doelpunt maakt dan een onbeduidende speler die nog niet eens een artikel heeft. Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 15:01 (UTC) :Zooo logisch is dat nu ook weer niet, hoor. Echocho sep 28, 2009 15:02 (UTC) ::Blame het random-knopje op mijn grafische rekenmachine xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 15:03 (UTC) Aha... Die houdt geen rekening met hoe goed een speler is? Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 15:04 (UTC) :Of een doelman? Dr. Magnus sep 28, 2009 15:04 (UTC) ::De kans bestaat altijd (zeker met random lol). Moet toch leuk zijn als zo'n 'gewone' speler plots een goal maakt... Echocho sep 28, 2009 16:01 (UTC) :::Vooral bij corners, penalty's, indirecte vrije trappen enz. --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 16:02 (UTC) ::::Ik weet eigenlijk weinig van voetbal af, ik schaam me er ook niet voor dat het me in 't echte leven niet interesseert, maar op zich vind ik 't wel leuk dat elke speler en dus ook elke ploeg een gelijke kans maakt. :) Echocho sep 28, 2009 16:07 (UTC) :::::Geen enkele schaamte nodig :)) - ieder zijn eigen interesses. Maar blijkbaar vind je het wel interessant wie er wint in Libertas ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond sep 28, 2009 16:10 (UTC) ::::::Ja, 't is zo leuk gedaan, lol, vast ook omdat ik er iets meer bij betrokken ben. Echocho sep 28, 2009 16:14 (UTC) Televisie Worden de wedstrijden ook uitgezonden? okt 1, 2009 12:28 (UTC) :Daar twijfel ik niet aan. Voetbal is verreweg de grootste sport in heel Libertas. Voetballers als Joeri Capèr, Ferdi Berghop en Anne van der Bruggen zijn razend populair. Dr. Magnus okt 1, 2009 12:34 (UTC) ::OK anders wilde ik namelijk een bedrijf oprichten die de wedstrijden gratis (of als het moet hewel goedkoop) uitzend via mijn provider en mogelijk andere providers :) okt 1, 2009 12:36 (UTC) Nou, van mij mag je zo'n tv-bedrijf wel oprichten. Daar kun je enorm veel geld mee verdienen. Voor zover ik weet bestaat het namelijk nog niet. Iemand zal het vast wel uitzenden, maar "wie"? Ik denk dat jij de aangewezen man bent, meneer, met Nano! 86.89.146.118 okt 1, 2009 12:41 (UTC) :Zet hem op, Bob Landman! 86.89.146.118 okt 1, 2009 12:41 (UTC) ::OK dan ga ik een bedrijf oprochten. Voorlopig kun je ze dan alleen bekijken met een Abonnement opo mijn provider. (ik moet er nog 1 oprichten)/ misschien kan ik het uitzenden van mijn programma dan delen met anderen in het Oktoberverbond :) okt 1, 2009 12:43 (UTC) Als onderdeel van Nano komt het bedrijf automatisch in het Oktoberverbond terecht. Maar dat betekent niet dat je er niet schatrijk mee kunt worden! Succes, en geniet van je succes. Wie weet kom je nog eens bovenaan de Lijst der Rijken te staan mr. Landman! 86.89.146.118 okt 1, 2009 12:46 (UTC) :De editie van 2008 werd uitgezonden door Primu, dit jaar echter nog door niemand. Dus, gaat uw gang ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 1, 2009 13:17 (UTC) Olympia Hell yeah!!! Echocho okt 3, 2009 09:27 (UTC) : :P Ff de volgende etappe uitrekenen, kan niet w88 ;) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 09:29 (UTC) :Belgisch-Engelse uitdrukking Pierlot Adrianusz okt 3, 2009 09:28 (UTC) ::? Amerikaans-Engelse dacht ik zelf, :P. Echocho okt 3, 2009 09:30 (UTC) ::: xD --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 09:32 (UTC) En Capèr heeft er ook weer eentje binnengetikt! Driewerf hoera!!! Echocho okt 3, 2009 10:03 (UTC) :Ja, Capér is een speler van topklasse. Ali Poelstra doet het ook niet verkeerd! Maar Ferdi Berghop van Contra United domineert de competitie volledig. Die zal straks enorm veel geld op gaan leveren. Capér en Poelstra ook. Daar zit enorm veel geld in! 86.89.146.118 okt 3, 2009 10:25 (UTC) Hel, ja!!! Echocho okt 5, 2009 15:37 (UTC) : :)) --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 5, 2009 15:40 (UTC) Mocht Contra United degraderen dan moesten ze Berghop maar meteen naar een actieve Eerste Divisie club verkopen. Het is geen man voor de Tweede Klasse. Misschien heefy Olympia interesse? 86.89.146.118 okt 5, 2009 16:31 (UTC) :Er kan nog van alles gebeuren. De enige die weet hoe het gaat aflopen is de rekenmachine xD --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 5, 2009 16:33 (UTC) En zo hoort het ook! Wie weet hoe goed Capér en Berghop nog zullen presteren. En misschien komt Poelstra nog wel in een dipje? Je weet maar nooit... 86.89.146.118 okt 5, 2009 16:34 (UTC) :Tsja, meneer-nog-niet-ingelogd xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 5, 2009 16:35 (UTC) Tja... wat zal de toekomst brengen voor het Libertaanse voetbal? Qua schandalen hebben we het voor dit jaar wel weer gehad in ieder geval. Wat ga je na al dit voetbal doen? Misschien een nieuwe sport introduceren? Of weer in de zaken? Dr. Magnus okt 5, 2009 16:38 (UTC) :Pauzeren. :D --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 5, 2009 16:39 (UTC) Ja, dat moet ook kunnen. Zelf zal ik ook na het voetbal seizoen wat rustiger aan gaan doen. Maar het blijft een leuk tijdverdrijf. Is er wel een recente backup van al deze artikelen? Dr. Magnus okt 5, 2009 16:57 (UTC) :Nope. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 5, 2009 16:58 (UTC) Daar moeten we toch eens achter aan gaan dan. Ik ben compleet a-technisch en snap niets van elektronica en HTML. Wie heeft er hier wel verstand van en kan een backup van alles hier maken? Dr. Magnus okt 5, 2009 17:00 (UTC) Misschien kan basketbal een heropleving gebruiken? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 5, 2009 17:04 (UTC) :Als jij daar zin in hebt start je een competitie. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 5, 2009 17:06 (UTC) ::gestart Pierlot Adrianusz okt 5, 2009 17:14 (UTC) :::Haha, rustig aan, jongens, of niet. Ik wil wel een basketbalclub creëren, maar dan ergens rond november of december :P. Echocho okt 5, 2009 17:16 (UTC) ::::Misschien kan je een BC Skeend aanmaken? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 5, 2009 17:18 (UTC) Pierlot, ik heb je een beetje op weg geholpen met Basket League 2009 en de Libertaanse basketbalbond van je. Succes ermee. Dr. Magnus okt 5, 2009 17:21 (UTC) :Heb je nog ambities om een basketbalclubje te starten? Pierlot Adrianusz okt 5, 2009 17:37 (UTC) Hmmm. Pas na het voetbalseizoen. Dr. Magnus okt 5, 2009 17:42 (UTC) Topscorers Libertaanse Voetbalbond, kun je een overzichtje van de 10 topscorers van de competitie maken? Zoiets is ook wel leuk. Die krijgt dan een lintje ofzo... of een eervolle vermelding. Dr. Magnus okt 3, 2009 09:34 (UTC) :Ik vind het wel leuk (heb er zelfs over nagedacht...) maar ik denk dat dat teveel werk zou worden voor mij, met die Beker, Tweede Divisie, etc. Maar als je zin hebt: ga je gang :P --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 09:36 (UTC) Het geld voor alle doelpunten, zowel in de beker als in de Eerste Divisie. Ik denk dat Pierlot de man van de Tweede Divisie gaat worden, die mag de topscorers daar organiseren van mij. Dr. Magnus okt 3, 2009 09:38 (UTC) Als Olympia zo doorgaat zal het in de voorronde van de Champions League spelen volgend jaar xP --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 09:54 (UTC) :Libertanen zijn blijkbaar aanvallende types: ze houden niet van 0-0 spelen xD, in iedere wedstrijd is er wel gescoord. --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 3, 2009 10:05 (UTC) WTF... Ik heb de zevende etappe uitgerekend en... alles wordt op zijn kop gegooid :'( --Libertaanse voetbalbond okt 7, 2009 14:39 (UTC) :Laat me raden... Réal Sportas neemt de leiding, Molenbeek degradeert, Contra United doet het ineens verrassend goed? Dr. Magnus okt 7, 2009 14:54 (UTC) Hmmm. Bijna... Dr. Magnus okt 9, 2009 08:02 (UTC) Doelpunten Ik zie dat de League ineens vrij abrupt teneinde is gekomen en dat Civitesse heeft gewonnen, op de voet gevolgd door (oh, wat een verassing!) Réal Sportas de hekkensluiter... FC Molenbeek is, hoe jammer, enorm ver weggezakt en wist nog maar amper een degradatie naar de Tweede Divisie te voorkomen. Maar: de wedstrijden (ook de toekomstige) zijn al gespeeld... en de doelpunten ontbreken! Wie zet ze er even bij? Wie maakte ze? Dani Yusef Ali-Baba okt 14, 2009 16:16 (UTC)